


Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace

by thedinokid



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, hello angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedinokid/pseuds/thedinokid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny gets an invitation to Laura and Carmilla's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Wrote Hollence angst for the new year. And a little jab on second person pov. Well, here I go.

You contemplate whether you should go or not as you hold the wedding invitation in your hand. Of course, they would remember you. You were friends, are still friends after you moved out of Silas. After all these years, you still love her and it hurts.

Sometimes you hate yourself for wishing Carmilla’s death so you can keep Laura all to yourself. You remember the battle against the Light and how your heart, deep in grief, skipped because of the chance to be with Laura again. How horrible it is to be completely infatuated with someone because you found yourself saving your love rival so you can restore the smile the Light took away from Laura.

You find yourself calling and asking for a flight to Austria. They decide to hold the ceremony where they fell in love, where you and her also fell in love. You laugh it off or maybe get a drink or two.

_______

When Laura walks with her dad, she is glowing, beautiful, and everything you hope her to be. Her hair is braided and her dress reminds you of luring vampires into traps, but in this case, it’s for luring vampires into a lifetime partnership.

Laura’s dad gives Laura to Carmilla who is in a suit. You heard Carmilla insisted on wearing a suit because it was black.

Laura flashes a smile you’ve never seen before. It is a smile reserved for true love and you wish it was for you. Carmilla, on the other hand, is trying to quickly wipe the tears from her eyes. You do too.

Ceremony goes by so fast because you weren’t paying attention. You think of other reunions you could have during your stay in Austria. Until the moment before they exchanged their vows.

"…speak now or forever hold your peace."

You stand up as if on reflex and everyone is staring at you, but you don’t flinch. You see Perry, wide-eyed, and you expect Laura to have the same reaction but she’s looking at you with the intent to catch every word you say. You swallow and wipe your sweaty hands on your dress.

"I love you, Laura Hollis. I did and I still do," you began. You purse your lips and find the right words to say.

"But that doesn’t mean I’ll stop you from marrying Carmilla because I know you deserve all the best. And the same goes to Carmilla." You clench your fists.

"I love you and that’s the only thing I wanted you to know."

You walk away from this point because you cannot afford to be seen crying in public, but most of all, you cannot stomach that she is so happy without you.


End file.
